five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Zanpakutō
A Zanpakutō (斬魄刀, Soul-Cutter Sword; Viz "Soul Slayer") is the main weapon of the Soul Reaper, the Arrancar, and the Visored. The Shinigami art of wielding a Zanpakutō is called Zanjutsu (斬術, swordsmanship). Overview The Zanpakutō of low-ranking Soul Reapers are called Asauchi and do not have names, but the Zanpakutō of high-ranking Soul Reapers do have names. In its sealed state, a Zanpakutō has the form of a Japanese sword. Such weapons are unique swords generated from their owner's souls. Its shape differs depending on its owner. Zanpakutō are the trademark weapons of the Soul Reapers. Capable of cutting spiritual bodies, they are among the few weapons which can be used to combat Hollows. Each Soul Reaper carries a Zanpakutō, and each Zanpakutō is unique: the swords are reflections of a Soul Reaper's power and soul, and sentient beings unto themselves. The Zanpakutō's name is the name of the living spirit which empowers the sword and lends its strength to the Soul Reaper who wields it. These beings can vary greatly in appearance, and have their own distinct personalities, which are similar to their owner's. A Zanpakutō's shape and abilities are based on their Soul Reaper's soul. Once a Soul Reaper learns his/her Zanpakutō's name, they can communicate with one another and grow stronger together. Zanpakutō are born with their Soul Reaper, and they die along with their Soul Reaper. Soul Reaper use them in battle as a reflection of their heart. When released, they can display a vibrant power. They are one with the Soul Reaper, and they share a Shinigami's conviction. The only known exception to how a Zanpakutō is unique to the Soul Reaper carrying it is the Shinken Hakkyōken, in which it is a Zanpakutō passed down from one generation to another of the Ise Clan. Because they are bound to this blade, it is impossible for members of the family to create their own unique Zanpakutō. Inside each Zanpakutō is an incarnation which manifests itself upon the Zanpakutō's transformation. The first step is to acquaint oneself with this incarnation. Zanpakutō that have merged with a hollow also gain the ability to protect their Soul Reaper through various means. Zangetsu for example was able to manifest a hollow mask to protect Ichigo from major injuries when he was dominated by the Manifestation of Ichigo's Quincy's powers. After becoming the dominate spirit, he was able to take possession to Ichigo's body whenever he was on the brink of death. Facts History and Creation Obtaining Asauchi (浅打, Shallow Hit) are the nameless Zanpakutō which all low-class Shinigami wield. Shinigami who are still in training - those who do not yet belong to any of the Gotei 13 - and Shinigami who are unable to communicate with their Zanpakutō all wield generic Zanpakutō. "Shallow hit" refers to the grossly reduced power of a Zanpakutō whose wielder cannot connect with it properly. This way of thinking is partly inaccurate. Asauchi are actually the ultimate Zanpakutō, for they have the potential to become anything. There are over 6,000 members of the Gotei 13, all of whom are loaned one of these nameless Zanpakutō upon first entering the Shin'ō Academy, and this same blade is officially given to them upon joining a division. All Shinigami must spend every waking moment with their own Asauchi, and as they progress in their training, they slowly and methodically imprint the essence of their soul into their Asauchi. This is how they guide and mold their own unique Zanpakutō. Training Forms Sealed Most Zanpakutō look like regular katana, with slight variations between them as one would expect between different swords. Their variations are commonly: * Katana (刀): The term katana may be applied to the standard-size, moderately curved, Japanese sword with a blade length of 2 shaku (606 mm / 23.9 in) and longer. The katana is characterized by its distinctive appearance: a curved, slender, single-edged blade, a circular or squared guard, and a hilt long enough to accommodate two hands. * Wakizashi (脇差, Side Insertion): A short blade between 30 and 60 cm (12 and 24 inches), with an average of 50 cm (20 inches). It is similar to but shorter than a katana, and usually shorter than the kodachi. The wakizashi was usually worn together with the katana. When worn together, the pair of swords were called daishō (大小, large and small). The katana was often called the long sword, and the wakizashi the companion sword. * Nodachi (野太刀, Field Sword): The nodachi was more difficult to wield due to its size and weight. The average length of an nodachi is 65-70 inches long (approx 165-178 cm), often with a 4-5 foot (approx 120-150 cm) blade. The length of the hilt of the nodachi varied between 30 to 33 cm (12 to 13 inches). Due to its weight and size, its cutting capability and range exceeds those of a katana. * Tantō (短刀, Short Sword): The tanto is commonly referred to as a knife or dagger. The blade is single or double edged, with a length between 15 and 30 cm (6-12 inches, in Japanese 1 shaku). The tantō was designed primarily as a stabbing weapon, but the edge can be used for slashing as well. Zanpakutō can also be disguised as other objects, though such objects seem to need to be of similar proportions to the sword itself. Kisuke Urahara, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, and Kagerōza Inaba disguise their Zanpakutō as canes. Yamamoto's cane resembles a large walking stick, which dissolves on command to reveal his sheathed Zanpakutō, Urahara's forms a shikomizue (Prepared Cane), a thin blade hidden within the hollow shaft of a cane, and Inaba's becomes a silver cane, which is immersed in a green light once released. A Zanpakutō will return to its sealed state when its wielder is knocked unconscious. Shikai Shikai (始解, Initial Release) is the second (or first upgraded) form available to a Zanpakutō. To activate it, the Shinigami needs to learn the name of their Zanpakutō. This is not as easy as simply picking a name, for the living spirit of the Zanpakutō already has its own name. The Shinigami must be able to communicate and harmonize with their Zanpakutō effectively, which requires being able to speak to the spirit within its world. The blade changes shape and gains special abilities by chanting a Kaigo (解号, Release Call), or release incantation. Using the Kaigo, followed by the name of the Zanpakutō, activates Shikai. It is crucial to memorize each phrase, for every Zanpakutō has a different incantation. Bankai Bankai (卍解, Final Release) is the second and final upgraded form of a Zanpakutō. Prior to Ichibē Hyōsubegiving this form its name, it was known as a Shinuchi (真打, True Hit), and when a Shinigami achieved it, they would possess an "Evolved Zanpakutō" (進化した斬魄刀, Shinkashita Zanpakutō). To achieve Bankai, one must be able to materialize and subjugate their Zanpakutō spirit. Materialization means the opposite of getting dragged into the Zanpakutō's inner world: the wielder needs to summon the Zanpakutō's spirit into the physical world. It usually takes 10 years or more to achieve, plus the experience needed to master it. Despite the Zanpakutō spirit being subjugated for their Shinigami to learn Bankai, the Zanpakutō also becomes stronger and learns Bankai at precisely the moment their Shinigami learns it. Even though Bankai is the final stage of a Zanpakutō, it does not mean the Shinigami's growth ends there. A Bankai, especially one recently obtained, can evolve even further as its Shinigami gets stronger. The power and forms of Shikai and Bankai are dependent on the Zanpakutō, and vary according to the wielder's strength and training. But in general, one's power can grow 5 to 10 times greater by attaining it. Only the strongest Shinigami can use it, and it is the ultimate technique of a Zanpakutō. Even the four noble families, whose members are always exceptionally talented, only have a member capable of Bankai every few generations. Those who achieve Bankai always have remarkable roles in the history of Soul Society. List of Zanpakuto * Zangetsu (斬月, Slaying Moon) is own by Ichigo Kurosaki. ** Tensa Zangetsu (天鎖斬月, Heaven Chain Slaying Moon) * Katen Kyōkotsu (花天狂骨, Bones of Heavenly Blooming Madness; Viz"Flower-Heaven Bone of Madness") is own by Shunsui Kyoraku. * Suzumebachi (雀蜂, Hornet) is own by Soifon. ** Jakuhō Raikōben (雀蜂雷公鞭, Hornet Thunder Whip) * Gegetsuburi (五形頭, Five-Formed Head; Viz "Five Heads") is own by Marechiyo Omaeda and destroyed by Kyôka. * Shinsō (神鎗, God Spear; Viz "Sacred Spear") is own by Gin Ichimaru. ** Kamishini no Yari (神殺鎗, God-Killing Spear) * Kinshara (金沙羅, Golden Sal Tree; Viz "Golden Shala") is own by Rojuro Otoribashi. * Wabisuke (侘助, The Wretched One; Viz "The Penitent One") is own by Izura Kira. * Minazuki (肉雫唼, Flesh-Drops' Gorge) is own by Retsu Unohana. * Itegumo (凍雲, Frozen Cloud; Viz "Frozen Snow") is own by Isane Kotetsu. * Hisagomaru (瓠丸, Gourd) is own by Hanataro Yamada. * Kyōka Suigetsu (鏡花水月, Mirror Flower, Water Moon) is own by Sōsuke Aizen. * Sakanade (逆撫, Counter Stroke) is own by Shinji Hirako. ** Sakashima Yokoshima Happōfusagari '''(逆様邪八宝塞, Reversed Evil Eight Treasure Blockade) * '''Tobiume (飛梅, Flying Plum Tree) is own by Momo Hinamori. * Senbonzakura (千本桜, Thousand Cherry Blossoms) is own by Byakuya Kuchiki. ** Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (千本桜景厳, Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms) * Zabimaru (蛇尾丸, Snake Tail) is own by Renji Abarai. ** Sōō Zabimaru (双王蛇尾丸, Twin Kings Snake Tail; Viz "Two Kings") * Tengumaru (天狗丸, Long-Nosed Goblin) is own by Love Aikawa. * Tenken (天譴, Heavenly Punishment; Viz "Heavenly Retribution") is own by Sajin Komamura. ** Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō (黒縄天譴明王, Vidyaraja of Kalasutra's Heavenly Punishment; Viz "Divine Retribution, Black Ropes of Ruination") * Haguro Tonbo (鉄漿蜻蛉, Iron Drink Dragonfly; Viz "Iron Dragonfly") is own by Lisa Yadomaru. * Tachikaze (断地風, Earth-Severing Wind) is own by Kensei Muguruma. ** Tekken Tachikaze (鐡拳・断風, Iron Fist Severing Wind; Viz"Iron Fist Earth-Severing Wind") * Kazeshini (風死, Wind of Death; Viz "Death Wind") is own by Shuhei Hisagi. * Engetsu (剡月, Scathing Moon) is own by Isshin Kurosaki. * Hyōrinmaru (氷輪丸, Ice Ring) is own by Toshiro Hitsugaya. ** Daiguren Hyōrinmaru (大紅蓮 氷輪丸, Grand Crimson Lotus Ice Ring) * Haineko (灰猫, Ash Cat) is own by Rangiku Matsumoto. * Nozarashi (野晒, Weather-Beaten One; Viz "Weather Beaten") is own by Kenpachi Zaraki. * Sanpo Kenjū (三步剣獣, Three-Step Sword Beasts; Viz "Three Step Sword Beast") is own by Yachiru Kusajishi. * Hōzukimaru (鬼灯丸, Demon Light; Viz "Winter Cherry") is own by Ikkaku Madarame. * Ruri'iro Kujaku (瑠璃色孔雀, Azure Peacock), "nicknamed" Fuji Kujaku (藤孔雀, Wisteria Peacock) was own by Yumichika Ayasegawa, but he was killed and his Zanpakuto stole by the Gold and Silver brothers. * Benihime (紅姫, Crimson Princess; Viz "Red Princess") is own by Kisuke Urahara. * Ashisogi Jizō (疋殺地蔵, Leg-Cutting Jizō) is own by Mayuri Kurotsuchi. * Kubikiri Orochi (馘大蛇, Beheading Serpent; Viz "Head-Slicing Serpent") is own by Hiyori Sarugaki. * Sōgyo no Kotowari (双魚理, Truth of Pisces; Viz "Law of the Twin Fish") is own by Jushiro Ukitake. * Nejibana (捩花, Spiranthes; Viz "Twisted Flower") is own by Kaien Shiba. * Sode no Shirayuki (袖白雪, Sleeved White Snow; Viz "Sleeves of White Snow") is own by Rukia Kuchiki. ** Hakka no Togame (白霞罸, Censure of the White Haze; Viz"White Haze Punishment") * Mokusei Sengotsuchi (木製戦後を槌, Wooden War Mallet) is own by Sentaro Kotsubaki. * Haomuchi Kaiten (刃を鞭を回転, Spinning Blade Whip) is own by Kiyone Kotetsu. Category:Weapons Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Soul Reaper Category:Soul Society